wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Marcel Bel'renn
Marcel Bel'renn was a former Arcanist within the Terrace of Enlightenment, and former High Mage of the Duskwatch before being exiled for his radicalized behavior, even as a loyalist. Currently, he has teamed up with other powerful adventurers, aiming to learn more about the outside world and bring the world into its "proper order of hierarchy". Physical Description Marcel is a tall, regal man, holding himself up with utmost poise and elegance. His hair is long and silky, well tended for, and runic tattoos cover every inch of his skin, their once arcane nature now glowing with fel. His eyes bear the same unnatural fel-glow, piercing through any who dare look in his direction. He's always seen with a calm, calculating expression, often looking down his nose at other lowborn. Face Claim/Ref: Mads Mikkelsen Personality Marcel is cold and calculating, always seeking the best opportunities for him to benefit off of. He is very strict about efficiency above all else, and tends to be a bit of a clean freak. He has a fascination for fire, and can often times be awestruck by the sight of a flame, even his own. History Nearly the entirety of Marcel's life was spent under the barrier of Suramar, living in a utopia safe from the demons. In his youth, he proved himself to be naturally adept at magic, and he quickly rose in the ranks of like-minded arcanists, soon securing himself a decent position as a researcher and ley-walker within the Terrace of Enlightenment. There, he continued his rigorous studies, devising spells, and soon becoming a master of the art in flameweaving. He lived a happy life, riches and power amounting to his name, and his partner, Veros, a fellow arcanist and researcher, were to be married and continue their work. However, with the stress of their kaldorei features becoming something different, and his partner no longer being able to handle the stress of the barrier, they separated, forcing Marcel to pick up the hundreds of unfinished works in the Terrace left by Veros. Hurt and determined, Marcel continued his studies and research, aiming to finish what had been started. The power of knowledge, the power of magic at one's fingertips to finally release the barrier once and for all, and rebuild the world in their image. For thousands of years, he theorized many ways to do this, and once Elisande began her campaign and lowered the barrier, he followed loyally, serving as one of the sycophant troops in her name. When fel proved to be a plentiful, powerful source of magic, he followed, undergoing the changes of becoming felborne, ensuring himself a place free from the hunger of the Nightwell, and free to unleash havoc on those who dared stand in the way of his dream. However, it was soon proven that even Marcel's vision was too gaudy, too forward for some of his allies. While everything he did -- arrests, research, slaughter, torture -- was in the name of Elisande, some of the other loyalists quickly saw him as more of a threat than ally. A group of Duskwatch soldiers and sycophants cornered him in Suramar with the intention of exiling him by force, but Marcel's quick thinking was enough to free him. He incinerated the forces and enslaved a felbat, taking off in exile on his own. While the Insurrection occurred, Marcel worked in the shadows, eventually teaming up with another powerful, ambitious pyromancer by the name of Viridiel Dawnstrider. Despite seeing the quel'dorei as his lesser, Marcel ended up teaming well with him, and together, they unleashed chaos on those they wanted to exact revenge on. This, however, did not last long, when Viridiel's vision and arrogance got the better of him, and he was slain, leaving Marcel to scramble for safety. After nearly a year in hiding since, Marcel has had time to reflect upon his life and actions, leaving him wandering and coping with his defeats. There was no turning back from his decision to become Felborne, and it was clear Suramar would never change their minds, he wonders what else is next for him now. Relationships Personal * Veros Moonshine - Ex-Fiance Business * Zihao Goldpaw - Hired mercenary Quotes * "Don't be sheep." Trivia * Marcel is obsessed with fire magic.Category:Mage Category:Horde Category:Nightborne